Oh, By The Way
Oh, by the Way is a compilation box set by Pink Floyd released on December 10, 2007, by EMI Records in the UK and December 11, 2007 in the US through Capitol Records. The box set includes all twelve of their standard studio albums, plus two film soundtracks, packaged together as mini-vinyl replicas. In addition to the albums, and their extras, the set comes with a specially designed 40th Anniversary poster by Storm Thorgerson, featuring 40 Pink Floyd images. The title is a reference to a line in the song "Have A Cigar": "The band is just fantastic, that is really what I think / Oh by the way, which one's Pink?" The box cover consists of a concept similar to that of Ummagumma—one side of the box shows a picture of a room with various objects scattered about inside it, with pictures of the main band members (Roger Waters, David Gilmour, Nick Mason and Richard Wright) on the walls, whilst the other side shows the same room in different lighting, with the objects and pictures of band members rearranged. A man in the middle far in the background can be assumed to be original frontman and founder Syd Barrett. *''The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn'' (single wallet) August 1967 *''A Saucerful of Secrets'' (single wallet) July 1968 *''Music From The Film More'' (single wallet) June 1969 *''Ummagumma'' (gatefold, two discs) November 1969 *''Atom Heart Mother'' (gatefold) October 1970 *''Meddle'' (gatefold) November 1971 *''Obscured By Clouds'' (single wallet rounded corners) June 1972 *''The Dark Side Of The Moon'' (gatefold, two posters, and two stickers) March 1973 *''Wish You Were Here'' (single wallet, liner, postcard, black shrink wrap) September 1975 *''Animals'' (gatefold) February 1977 *''The Wall'' (gatefold, two discs) December 1979 *''The Final Cut'' (gatefold) April 1983 *''A Momentary Lapse of Reason'' (gatefold) September 1987 *''The Division Bell'' (gatefold) April 1994 The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn #"Astronomy Domine" (Syd Barrett) – 4:12 #"Lucifer Sam" – 3:07 #"Matilda Mother" – 3:08 #"Flaming" – 2:46 #"Pow R. Toc H." (Barrett/Roger Waters/Richard Wright/Nick Mason) – 4:26 #"Take Up Thy Stethoscope and Walk" (Waters) – 3:05 #"Interstellar Overdrive" (Barrett/Waters/Wright/Mason) – 9:41 #"The Gnome" – 2:13 #"Chapter 24" – 3:42 #"Scarecrow" – 2:11 #"Bike" – 3:21 A Saucerful Of Secrets #"Let There Be More Light" (Waters) – 5:38 #"Remember a Day" (Wright) – 4:33 #"Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun" (Waters) – 5:28 #"Corporal Clegg" (Waters) – 4:13 #"A Saucerful of Secrets" (Waters/Wright/David Gilmour/Mason) – 11:52 #"See-Saw" (Wright) – 4:36 #"Jugband Blues" (Barrett) – 3:00 Music From The Film More #"Cirrus Minor" (Waters) – 5:18 #"The Nile Song" (Waters) – 3:26 #"Crying Song" (Waters) – 3:33 #"Up the Khyber" (Mason/Wright) – 2:12 #"Green Is the Colour" (Waters) – 2:58 #"Cymbaline" (Waters) – 4:50 #"Party Sequence" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour/Mason) – 1:07 #"Main Theme" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour/Mason) – 5:28 #"Ibiza Bar" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour/Mason) – 3:19 #"More Blues" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour/Mason) – 2:12 #"Quicksilver" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour/Mason) – 7:13 #"A Spanish Piece" (Gilmour) – 1:05 #"Dramatic Theme" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour/Mason) – 2:15 Ummagumma #"Astronomy Domine" (Barrett) – 8:29 #"Careful with That Axe, Eugene" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour/Mason – 8:50 #"Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun" (Waters) – 9:15 #"A Saucerful of Secrets" (Gilmour/Waters/Mason/Wright) – 12:48 ##"Something Else" ##"Syncopated Pandemonium" ##"Storm Signal" ##"Celestial Voices" #"Sysyphus" (Wright) – 12:59 ##Part 1 – 4:29 ##Part 2 – 1:45 ##Part 3 – 3:07 ##Part 4 – 3:38 #"Grantchester Meadows" (Waters) – 7:26 #"Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving with a Pict" (Waters) – 4:59 #"The Narrow Way" (Gilmour) – 12:17 ##Part 1 – 3:27 ##Part 2 – 2:53 ##Part 3 – 5:57 #"The Grand Vizier's Garden Party" (Mason) – 8:44 ##Part 1: "Entrance" – 1:00 ##Part 2: "Entertainment" – 7:06 ##Part 3: "Exit" – 0:38 Atom Heart Mother #" Atom Heart Mother" (Gilmour/Mason/Waters/Wright/Ron Geesin) – 23:44 ##"Father's Shout" ##"Breast Milky" ##"Mother Fore" ##"Funky Dung" ##"Mind Your Throats, Please" ##"Remergence #"If"(Waters) – 4:31 #"Summer '68" (Wright) – 5:29 #"Fat Old Sun" (Gilmour) – 5:24 #"Alan's Psychedelic Breakfast" ##"Rise and Shine" ##"Sunny Side Up" ##"Morning Glory" (Gilmour/Waters/Wright/Mason) – 13:42 Meddle #"One Of These Days" (Waters/Wright/Mason/Gilmour) – 5:57 #"A Pillow Of Winds" (Waters/Gilmour) – 5:10 #"Fearless" (Waters/Gilmour) – 6:08 #"San Tropez" (Waters) – 3:43 #"Seamus" (Waters/Wright/Mason/Gilmour) – 2:16 #"Echoes" (Waters/Wright/Mason/Gilmour) – 23:29 Obscured By Clouds #"Obscured by Clouds" (Waters/Gilmour) – 3:03 #"When You're In" (Waters/Gilmour/Mason/Wright) – 2:30 #"Burning Bridges" (Wright/Waters) – 3:29 #"The Gold It's in The..." (Waters/Gilmour) – 3:07 #"Wot's... Uh the Deal?" (Waters/Gilmour) – 5:08 #"Mudmen" (Wright/Gilmour) – 4:20 #"Childhood's End" (Gilmour) – 4:31 #"Free Four" (Waters) – 4:15 #"Stay" (Wright/Waters) – 4:05 #"Absolutely Curtains" (Waters/Gilmour/Wright/Mason) – 5:52 The Dark Side Of The Moon #"Speak To Me" (Mason) – 1:30 #"Breathe" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour) – 2:43 #"On The Run" (Waters/Gilmour) – 3:30 #"Time" (Waters/Wright/Mason/Gilmour) – 6:53 #"The Great Gig In The Sky" (Wright/Clare Torry) – 4:15 #"Money" (Waters) – 6:30 #"Us And Them" (Waters/Wright) – 7:34 #"Any Colour You Like" (Wright/Mason/Gilmour) – 3:24 #"Brain Damage" (Waters) – 3:50 #"Eclipse" (Waters) – 1:45 Wish You Were Here #"Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Parts I-V)" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour) – 13:30 #"Welcome To The Machine" (Waters) – 7:30 #"Have A Cigar" (Waters) – 5:08 #"Wish You Were Here" (Waters/Gilmour) – 5:26 #"Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Parts VI-IX)" (Waters/Wright/Gilmour) – 12:31 Animals #"Pigs On The Wing Part 1" (Waters) – 1:24 #"Dogs" (Gilmour, Waters) – 17:06 #"Pigs (Three Different Ones)" (Waters) – 11:28 #"Sheep" (Waters) – 10:21 #"Pigs On The Wing Part 2" (Waters) – 1:27 The Wall #"In The Flesh?" (Waters) – 3:19 #"The Thin Ice" (Waters) – 2:27 #"Another Brick In The Wall Part 1" (Waters) – 3:21 #"The Happiest Days Of Our Lives" (Waters) – 1:46 #"Another Brick In The Wall Part 2" (Waters) – 4:00 #"Mother" (Waters) – 5:36 #"Goodbye Blue Sky" (Waters) – 2:45 #"Empty Spaces" (Waters) – 2:10 #"Young Lust" (Waters/Gilmour) – 3:25 #"One Of My Turns" (Waters) – 3:35 #"Don't Leave Me Now" (Waters) – 4:16 #"Another Brick In The Wall Part 3" (Waters) – 1:14 #"Goodbye Cruel World" (Waters) – 1:13 #"Hey You" (Waters) – 4:40 #"Is There Anybody Out There?" (Waters) – 2:44 #"Nobody Home" (Waters) – 3:26 #"Vera" (Waters) – 1:35 #"Bring The Boys Back Home" (Waters) – 1:21 #"Comfortably Numb" (Waters/Gilmour) – 6:24 #"The Show Must Go On" (Waters) – 1:36 #"In The Flesh" (Waters) – 4:13 #"Run Like Hell" (Waters/Gilmour) – 4:19 #"Waiting For The Worms" (Waters) – 4:04 #"Stop" (Waters) – 0:30 #"The Trial" (Waters/Bob Ezrin) – 5:13 #"Outside The Wall" (Waters) – 1:41 The Final Cut #"The Post War Dream" (Waters) – 3:00 #"Your Possible Pasts" (Waters) – 4:26 #"One Of The Few" (Waters) – 1:11 #"When The Tigers Broke Free" (Waters) – 3:16 #"The Hero's Return" (Waters) – 2:43 #"The Gunner's Dream" (Waters) – 5:18 #"Paranoid Eyes" (Waters) – 3:41 #"Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Desert" (Waters) – 1:17 #"The Fletcher Memorial Home" (Waters) – 4:12 #"Southampton Dock" (Waters) – 2:10 #"The Final Cut" (Waters) – 4:45 #"Not Now John" (Waters) – 4:56 #"Two Suns In The Sunset" (Waters) – 5:20 A Momentary Lapse Of Reason #"Signs Of Life" (Gilmour/Ezrin) – 4:24 #"Learning To Fly" (Gilmour/Anthony Moore/Ezrin/Jon Carin) – 4:53 #"The Dogs Of War" (Gilmour/Moore) – 6:05 #"One Slip" (Gilmour/Phil Manzanera) – 5:10 #"On The Turning Away" (Gilmour/Moore) – 5:42 #"Yet Another Movie" (Gilmour/Patrick Leonard)/"Round And Around" (Gilmour) – 7:28 #"A New Machine (Part 1)" (Gilmour) – 1:46 #"Terminal Frost" (Gilmour) – 6:17 #"A New Machine (Part 2)" (Gilmour) – 0:38 #"Sorrow" (Gilmour) – 8:46 The Division Bell #"Cluster One" (Gilmour/Wright) – 5:58 #"What Do You Want From Me?" (Gilmour/Wright/Polly Samson) – 4:21 #"Poles Apart" (Gilmour/Samson/Nick Laird-Clowes) – 7:04 #"Marooned" (Gilmour/Wright) – 5:29 #"A Great Day For Freedom" (Gilmour/Samson) – 4:17 #"Wearing The Inside Out" (Wright/Anthony Moore) – 6:49 #"Take It Back" (Gilmour/Samson/Laird-Clowes/Ezrin) – 6:12 #"Coming Back To Life" (Gilmour) – 6:19 #"Keep Talking" (Gilmour/Wright/Samson) – 6:11 #"Lost For Words" (Gilmour/Samson) – 5:14 #"High Hopes" (Gilmour/Samson) – 8:32 Category:Compilations